


那人入水之音（25-28）

by Julyuri



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julyuri/pseuds/Julyuri
Summary: 不太会用ao3，大家将就一下❤





	那人入水之音（25-28）

25

昨天还好端端的恋人，怎么今天就过敏了呢。  
米斯达接完乔鲁诺打来的电话就吵着不去学校，纳兰迦也有样学样的闹起来。  
布加拉提很头痛，他拉住在床上蹦来跳去还翻着跟头的纳兰迦：“米斯达不去学校情有可原，你必须去。你得把罗宾送回去。”  
可纳兰迦的脚还黏在床上，两只手也扒着站在床下的米斯达，既不拒绝也不服从，他这是舍不得把罗宾还回去。  
最后不得不由阿帕基出马，当他的脸出现在两个闹得正欢的小家伙门前，米斯达再不敢嚷嚷了，纳兰迦也不蹦了，都老老实实的收拾起书包。  
清晨薄雾未消，阿帕基和米斯达在街道并行，由于怕米斯达半路拐到乔鲁诺家，阿帕基将全程护送他去学校。米斯达欲哭无泪，只得迈着屈辱的步伐跟紧阿帕基，而纳兰迦早已见形势不对和福葛溜之大吉。  
院子里的花还带着水珠，布加拉提隔着它们看到了自己的爱人，忍不住想为它们再浇一遍水。他本想趁悠长假期带米斯达和纳兰迦去海边玩，这下也开始犹豫了，因为米斯达和纳兰迦似乎已经有了重要的牵绊，再不能像以前那样无牵无挂的随他们去往任何地方。也许他和阿帕基可以拥有久违的、只有两个人的约会和旅行。  
阿帕基对即将到来的惊喜还一无所知，他等米斯达一步两回头的身影完全消失才离开。但他并未走远，阿帕基就在朋友开的便利店里盯梢。果不其然，他才刚坐下就看到一个眼熟的书包隔着围墙蹦了出来，随之而来的是那张不让人省心的脸。围墙那头的米斯达只露出一个鬼鬼祟祟的脑袋，探头探脑。  
“挺有活力嘛！”何塞大笑，他观察着好友的反应，说：“我说阿帕基，这墙可不低。米斯达要是蹦下来大概会崴到脚，搞不好还会摔断腿！”  
阿帕基皱紧眉头。  
米斯达从墙头跳下时预感自己会崴到脚，可他无论如何也没想到自己会毫发无伤的跌进一个温暖的怀抱。对方身上有好闻的花尖露水的冷冽清香，米斯达对这个气味并不陌生。他一脸惊恐的从阿帕基有力的臂弯里弹了出去，心想还不如崴到脚。  
阿帕基拾起砸在地面上的书包，扔到米斯达怀里：“何塞的车就停在院子里。”  
米斯达讨好的黏上去：“走吧，带我去找乔鲁诺嘛！”  
“以后不准拿自己的身体开玩笑。”阿帕基开着车仍有些生气。米斯达肯定比谁都清楚从围墙跳下来的后果，可他还是跳了下来，是他宁愿负伤也要去看小情人的决心迫使阿帕基妥协。  
米斯达说：“我生病时乔鲁诺也来看我了，还做了姜茶，照顾我很久。况且我也不知道他哪里过敏了，严不严重，带着这种心情就算坐在教室里我也读不进书吧。”  
阿帕基不欲多言。米斯达说的没错，假如病的是布加拉提，他就算是正在试飞，也会直接开着飞机去见布加拉提。可理解归理解，他还是很不爽。  
在车里，他们保持了一段长时间的沉默。  
“这是他家？”到了目的地，阿帕基把车停下打破平静。看着并不陌生的宅邸：“这混小子是成心把你骗到他家的！”恨得牙痒，阿帕基想起自己追求布加拉提时曾用过的浪漫“手段”，但他觉得自己用那些没关系，乔鲁诺用就不行，那就是对方有心机的一种佐证。  
米斯达忸怩起来，阿帕基把他赶下车，眼不见心不烦。  
“你不进去看看乔鲁诺吗？”米斯达问完就后悔了，见阿帕基一脸嘲弄，也不敢再问，连忙关上车门，叮嘱道：“注意安全！”  
车开出一小段距离，阿帕基放下车窗伸出一只胳膊示意他快进去。  
米斯达斜挎书包往门口走，正好撞见经下人通报才匆匆赶来的莱奥斯。  
莱奥斯满眼惊喜，他环顾四周寻找一番，忙道：“他们说你父亲来了，我来邀他用杯茶。”听到阿帕基已经离开，莱奥斯还一副挺失望的样子。  
虽说已经进入庄园多次，但米斯达还是头一次对这里产生亲昵的归属感，他带着难以言喻的心思探索起乔鲁诺生活的轨迹。  
莱奥斯被仆人叫走，让米斯达先进客厅等他。米斯达刚踏进大厅，就有股凉意袭来，如同进到垂挂在山崖上的瀑布洞穴内。这里并不像米斯达所想的那般富丽堂皇，反而沉淀了雕刻岁月的冷寂。家具和色调都不引人注目，但当米斯达的手指触碰沙发扶手时，又能惊讶的领教到它的厚重，仿佛是在告诉他，这里每一件看似不起眼的物件背后都有着难以估算的价值。  
一位做印第安人打扮、头发花白的婆婆，像一樽雕像伫立在用金丝绣成纹路的沙发前，她招呼米斯达就坐。  
沙发并不绵软，冰凉凉的，却烫了米斯达的屁股。  
老人手里举着银制托盘，那上头摆着一只小巧精致的圆形白瓷盖碗，里面装了像是翠叶芦荟汁液的透明膏状物。  
见米斯达盯着自己手中的托盘，她用略带责怪的语气说自己叫恩雅，是一名巫医。又说少爷从小养的精贵，皮肤和一般人比起来要脆弱敏感得多，昨晚小少爷不知为何会在脏水里泡那么久，导致他感染细菌才过敏。  
米斯达当然知道乔鲁诺泡在水里是为何故，自然是为了他，他红着脸抓紧沙发扶手。  
恩雅看得出眼前的少年就是“主犯”，她把托盘放到米斯达面前的桌子上，命令道：“你把药拿进去，用纱布涂抹小少爷患处，记住，每隔三个小时涂一次。做得到吗？”  
米斯达忙不迭的点头，恩雅给他指了路，他双手捧着药膏和纱布就往楼上去。  
木制楼梯传来线香的馨香，也不是只有楼梯上才有，只不过米斯达现在才意识到这个从客厅就一直存在的气味就是线香的气味。  
恩雅双手交错放在胸前，虔诚地喃喃道：“迪奥大人，请宽恕我没有照顾好小少爷的罪行。”  
楼梯拐角处的墙上钉着一个男人的肖像，米斯达猜乔鲁诺那头高贵的金发就是来自于他。画中人右手拇指上也戴着象征布兰多家族荣耀的权戒，但他神态倨傲，鲜有的红色眼睛里是凌驾于一切的乖戾，和乔鲁诺极为不同。  
只是看着这幅肖像就教人不安，米斯达不由自主的小跑上楼。  
乔鲁诺并没有住在主卧，他的房间是靠近书房的次卧。二楼有一条长长的走廊，两侧挂的是同曾在花房绊倒米斯达的那樽神像相比更加精巧的神像。米斯达数了数，一共有9个，除了怒相，其他神态都有，可这神像不怒自威，无论有没有怒相都令人心生敬畏。  
米斯达终于来到乔鲁诺房前，他犹豫了一下，未经允许就擅自打开了这扇门。  
入目是一片漆黑，只从窗口隐约透出些许暧昧的亮光，米斯达没有找到灯的开关，心里很不踏实。他关上门，一边小声呼唤乔鲁诺，一边摸索着往窗口走。已经走到窗前，依然没有得到乔鲁诺的回应，米斯达感到奇怪，他把沉甸甸的窗帘攥在手中，正要一把拉开，却突然被一个巨大的身影完全笼罩住。  
“放下。”是陌生男人的声音。  
米斯达还没来得及做出反应，就被一只大手抓着脑袋狠狠摁在窗户上，幸好有厚重的窗帘保护，他的脸才不至于破相。而且他的双手还握着药！米斯达被撞得头晕眼花，他扑棱着胳膊挣动，嘴里不停地叫唤咒骂：“混蛋！放开我！你完了！！我要杀了你！”  
那只手的主人不悦地加重力道，整个身体也伏在米斯达身上，靠近了米斯达的耳朵说：“没人敢对我这么说话，你想让我捏爆你的脑袋？”他的声音低沉沙哑，有蛊惑人心的魔力。  
米斯达觉得对方说要捏爆他的脑袋，或许真的就会捏爆他的脑袋，他挣扎的更用力了，哇哇大叫：“乔鲁诺！乔鲁诺！救我——！”  
门嘭的一声被撞开，乔鲁诺焦急万分的按下开关，看到了此生最令他目呲欲裂的画面。  
他最宝贝的、只属于他的米斯达被男人按在窗户上，他们的身体还紧贴在一起！  
“还给我！”乔鲁诺暴怒，五官都扭曲起来，他的下眼睑赫然出现一道血红的线，更衬得他整个人狠戾疯狂，已经处在失控的边缘。  
米斯达听到乔鲁诺的声音，像是被欺负的小狗见到了主人哀哀叫唤着。  
布兰多庄园的前主人躲了一下这突如其来的光亮，松开了手。  
米斯达挣开他，连忙往乔鲁诺身边奔。乔鲁诺把米斯达揉在怀里紧张的四处查看着，见他身上完好无损才松了口气，又见米斯达右脸有一大片可怜的红印子，顿时心如刀绞，这是他连亲吻都舍不得用力的人。  
“这是你养的？”迪奥仿佛在说一条猫狗，他伸了个懒腰：“把他领走，再有下次我饶不了他。”说完，他打了个响指，屋内重归黑暗。  
乔鲁诺没有立刻就走，他安抚惊魂未定的恋人的脊背说：“不准碰他。你知道他是我的。”  
迪奥的声音悠悠传来：“那要看你的表现了。” 他被JOJO从英国“遣送”回家，需要乔鲁诺帮忙劝说他，令他回心转意。  
合上门后，乔鲁诺抿着唇沉默的看着米斯达。  
米斯达还握着药膏和纱布，他也用探寻的目光打量穿着睡袍的乔鲁诺：“他是谁啊？你哪里过敏了？我是来帮你涂药的，不知道怎么就走错了……”觉得痒，米斯达还抓抓布满红痕的半边脸，这个动作却刺到了乔鲁诺。  
乔鲁诺没给他说话的机会，狠狠咬上他的唇，像是要把这张嘴吃进肚子里。对，就从嘴开始，然后再把这个人整个的拆吃入腹。吃进肚子里就安心了，米斯达生来就该和他骨血交融。任何人都不能也绝不会再从他这里碰米斯达一根手指。  
米斯达的牙齿屡屡磕到乔鲁诺的牙齿，铁锈味在他们唇齿间蔓延，滑溜溜的舌头也被乔鲁诺轻轻含咬，趁他不备就被对方叼入口中。米斯达难以发音，濒临窒息，如此激烈和难以抵抗的亲吻体验还是头一遭，他好像听到野兽苟延残喘的声音，却是从他俩身上发出的。  
直到下身肿胀疼痒难以忍受，乔鲁诺才堪堪饶过被咬破了嘴皮的米斯达。他微微弯下腰，掩饰身体上的不适，活像只受伤的小狮子，还非要宣示主权的揽抱着自己心爱的宝物躲进巢穴。  
米斯达看出他身体不舒服，他把乔鲁诺的重量渡到自己身上，乔鲁诺愣了愣，终于露出今天的第一个笑容，他的米斯达也会把他吃进肚子里保护。  
得到乔鲁诺的肯定，米斯达才打开眼前这扇门，乔鲁诺爬上床，拍拍身侧给米斯达预留的空间说：“米斯达，到我身边来。”  
米斯达蹭了过去，不晓得要不要脱下鞋子钻上床，看乔鲁诺的样子，似乎是想把他抱在怀里。米斯达看了看自己仍攥着药膏的手，想起自己的首要任务：“我要帮你涂药，你哪里过敏了？严重吗，给我看看！”  
乔鲁诺赧然，低下头不说话。在米斯达锲而不舍的再三追问下，他终于不言不语的扯开盖在身上的小薄毯子，米斯达抱着药膏跃跃欲试的凑近，但见乔鲁诺解开睡袍，米斯达脸瞬间爆红，不知是该顺从心意的看下去，还是绅士一点的移开目光，可他根本不是绅士也做不到移开视线。米斯达痴痴看着乔鲁诺解开最后一层束缚，露出那个红红的肿胀着的大家伙。  
好，好大。米斯达机械性的吞了下口水，和乔鲁诺对视一眼后，他又心虚的瞅了瞅那个大家伙，真的好大，和他们平时隔着衣物相互抚摸时的感觉完全不一样，他还没有做好准备，怎么可以现在就……  
“米斯达，你不是要给我涂药吗？”乔鲁诺委委屈屈的声音打破了米斯达脑内不可言说的幻想。  
米斯达这才明白过敏的地方就是那个勾引他的大家伙，又见乔鲁诺可怜兮兮的夹着腿，他的心软的一塌糊涂，恨不能代乔鲁诺去承受。  
米斯达安抚的摸摸乔鲁诺的脸说： “来，我给你上药，上了药就好了。”  
乔鲁诺点点头放松下来，看着米斯达用纱布蘸了药膏把半个身子都趴在床上，又看着米斯达把脸凑近自己的性器。米斯达的嘴就在那东西上方，他神情专注而认真，脸却彻底熟透，一呼一吸间从鼻子里喷出的热气全都焦灼在乔鲁诺硬的发疼的阴茎上，分不清是由于过敏还是兴奋乔鲁诺突然一个激灵，腿间那个大家伙也不听使唤的跟着抖动了一下，差点打在米斯达脸上。  
米斯达擦着药的手顿住了，乔鲁诺只想拿枕头盖住自己的脸。米斯达的动作更加轻柔了，又蘸了些药膏细细的涂着柱身。他忍着害羞开玩笑说：“它在跟我打招呼嘛，哈哈哈。”  
他笑起来喷出的气息和溅出的口水全都落到了被冰凉药膏包裹着的硬柱上，令乔鲁诺欲烫难挨。米斯达却毫无所觉，他用一只手扶着已经完全挺立起来的性器，沿着每一道跳动的脉搏小心翼翼的擦拭，就像在擦拭易碎的瓷器。  
乔鲁诺既庆幸自己的过敏可以换来米斯达的抚摸，又憎恨由于过敏而无法对米斯达做更多，从他口中溢出一声连自己都没意识到的低喘。  
米斯达心里一颤，瞧到乔鲁诺的眼睛里已经带着湿漉漉的缠绵情意，他早已为乔鲁诺这副可怜可爱的模样倾倒，摸着肉柱的手也变得滚烫，看着那个硬硬的像是拥有自己生命的活物，米斯达鬼使神差的停下涂抹药膏的动作，在乔鲁诺粗硬肉柱顶端的龟头上落下一个吻。  
乔鲁诺猛然睁大双眼，体内一股无法阻挡的热流像闪电般喷薄而出，直直地打在米斯达还未挪开的脸上。射精的快感在他看到米斯达的脸唇黏着自己的精液时又攀上另一个高峰。  
乔鲁诺急促的喘了几口粗气，急忙翻找手帕为米斯达擦去污浊，他惶恐不安，担心米斯达不高兴。米斯达却哈哈笑起来，是清亮的毫无怨怼的笑声，像流水击打玻璃杯壁。  
“我真厉害！是吧，乔鲁诺？”明明脸上还粘着下流的精液，可米斯达却纯净的如同海浪激起的白色小水花。色情和纯洁竟然可以真的同时出现在一个人身上，这才是最不可思议的。  
乔鲁诺不知道该怎样去爱这个人了，疼他宠他护他这些怎么做都不够，他泥足深陷，并且甘之如饴。乔鲁诺擦干净米斯达的脸，温柔而又亲昵的舔舔米斯达的鼻尖和舌尖，脑子里想的却是要把火热的阴茎狠狠嵌入米斯达体内，最好永远都不用拔出去。

 

26

纳兰迦中午吃饭没见到米斯达已经是气鼓鼓的了，但是当福葛把他抱到休息室的小床上，他就忘了生气，翘着腿去吃福葛带来的零食。  
这是养了一只小馋猫，又懒又馋的那种。但是小猫有时候也乖乖巧巧惹人怜，有时候还知道反哺主人，这就让人割舍不掉了。你对一只猫好，绝不是想求他报答，可他若是有了回报，你就更加心甘情愿的付出了。  
纳兰迦晚上回到家又没见到米斯达，心里又窝了一团火，饭也不好好吃，被布加拉提责怪几句就又把账算到米斯达头上。扔下他逃课可不是买几袋零食就能解决的，得给他买好多好多袋四季糖才行。  
“纳兰迦，你快睡吧。米斯达今晚睡乔鲁诺那里。”阿帕基来给纳兰迦盖被子。  
纳兰迦面对阿帕基总是很乖，他点点头，被阿帕基揉了揉脑袋。  
阿帕基走后，纳兰迦蹬掉小被子，去摸枕头底下的书。这是他从米斯达床上找出来的，在他们还没吵架前，有一天晚上米斯达一直在鬼鬼祟祟的翻看这本书，还在上铺折腾出奇怪的噪音，扰的纳兰迦无法休息。纳兰迦拿着一支铅笔打算在上面写写画画，可是很快，他手里那支笔就掉在地板上，还轱辘轱辘滚了一圈。  
纳兰迦完全被书里的内容吸引了，这本书图文并茂的讲解了两个男人应该如何爱抚和占有彼此。这无疑给纳兰迦幼小的心灵上了震撼一课，他红着脸合上书把它扔到枕头底下，按住砰砰直跳的心，可是过了没多久，他又把书从枕头底下抽出来不眠不休的研究起来。  
他反复想着，米斯达和乔鲁诺已经做过书里这些让人害羞的事了吗？福葛今天抱他了，呜——  
纳兰迦第二天醒来就拎着内裤躲进厕所揉搓，他不是第一次梦遗，却是第一次在梦里有了清晰的画面，那个抱着他亲吻抚摸的人长着一张福葛的聪明脸。  
继续逃课的米斯达也在手机闹铃的震动下悠悠转醒，一整个晚上米斯达都坚持每隔三个小时为乔鲁诺上一次药。但是上一次上完药，乔鲁诺舍不得米斯达辛苦，就把米斯达揽到床的内侧睡，他自己则躺在外面保护着米斯达，药也被他放到他那边的床头桌上。  
毛毯从米斯达身上滑落，露出他布满情爱痕迹的上半身，米斯达想了下，半跪在乔鲁诺头边，一只手撑在床上，另一只手随着弯下的腰去抓桌子上的药。  
他的腰快要折成极限，手指也触碰到了药，米斯达正努力把药膏往自己这边扒拉，突然犹如过电般抖了一下，他红肿的乳尖碰到了乔鲁诺高挺的鼻梁。刚才那一下让米斯达得了趣，他看乔鲁诺没有要醒的迹象，就故意压低身子用乳尖在乔鲁诺的鼻梁上玩滑梯，只是自己偷偷这样玩，他的阴茎就立了起来，看来还是乔鲁诺更厉害，米斯达想。  
他还差一点就能抓到药，于是米斯达调整着自己的角度，乳头也随之从乔鲁诺的鼻尖滑倒了他的唇心。乔鲁诺闭着眼睛微启唇就把送上门来的小红樱桃吸进嘴里咂摸舔咬。米斯达被骤然降临的快感刺激的整块胸肌都盖到乔鲁诺脸上，这样只会更加方便乔鲁诺把他乳头附近的嫩肉都吃进嘴里。  
米斯达发出无意识的呻吟，那只快要够到药膏的手指无意识的把药膏推远，接着用力地抓紧桌子的边角，桌子上的物品因为两个人的动作动荡不安，摇摆起舞。  
“别吃了……都，都破了！”米斯达半带撒娇的埋怨。  
乔鲁诺依依不舍的吐出嘴里楚楚可怜的小奶头，先告状：“是你们勾引我。”  
米斯达红着脸，颤颤巍巍的缩回毯子里，实际上他在毯子里用手偷偷抚慰自己的阴茎，他快高潮了，只是被乔鲁诺嗦奶头就想要射精了。  
乔鲁诺知道他的小动作，就如同他在米斯达刚睡醒时就故意装睡的感受对方的一举一动。米斯达向他投来小牛一般濡湿的求救目光，很显然不靠乔鲁诺的帮助他很难到达高潮。  
乔鲁诺把桌上那瓶差点因两人的动作而摔到地板上的药膏救了回来：“米斯达，你的乳头需要这个吗？”  
米斯达点点头，去够那瓶药。  
乔鲁诺却摇摇头，把它拿到一边说：“我给你涂，毕竟是我把它们弄破的。”  
米斯达呻吟一声。  
乔鲁诺不费力就把毯子从米斯达身上剥下，他用食指和中指挖了一团药膏涂到米斯达的乳头上，凉凉的触感让米斯达的胸肌不时颤动，他把头埋在枕头上，竭力仰着脖子，露出一截修长的闪着光的脖颈。  
乔鲁诺又把另一整只手都沾上药膏，来到米斯达的两腿之间，推开他试图阻挡的长腿，轻轻握住米斯达的阴茎上下拨弄，同时他伸出舌头从米斯达的下巴开始，经过脖颈一路舔到米斯达的肚脐。  
米斯达爽的大张着嘴，眼前汇聚了一团雾气，他像个盲人一样在床单上摸来摸去，却摸到了药膏。他在自己的手上沾满药膏，拼命眨着眼睛寻找乔鲁诺的位置，然后他也用自己冰凉凉的那只手攥住乔鲁诺的阴茎撸动，或许他早就该用这种方法为乔鲁诺上药了。之前为什么要用纱布，天杀的纱布。  
两个人互相抚慰亲吻，身体紧紧交缠，不分彼此。米斯达最先叫喊着射了出来，他的精液一部分射进被高高耸起的人鱼线围成一圈的麦色小腹上，另一部分也从他的胸口渐渐滑落进小腹，他的小腹平坦光滑，既没有起伏不平的肌肉块也没有凸出的小肚腩，在两侧人鱼线的环绕下就像一个装着由白白的精液汇成小河的圆形沟壑。  
他这副色情到极致的样子，足以令所有有性能力的人性欲高涨。乔鲁诺再也忍不了，他的快感在米斯达手指的帮助下直冲天灵盖，一簇精液随之也流进那条白白的河流。  
他们筋疲力尽的躺在床上喘息，米斯达的手指缠着乔鲁诺的发丝，他这会儿极为依恋乔鲁诺，心里既委屈又满足，想让乔鲁诺对着他说尽甜言蜜语。乔鲁诺也正有此意，他攒了好多好多话想要对米斯达说。  
但总有煞风景的人敲门。  
“开门，让恩雅婆婆瞧瞧你。”迪奥说。  
乔鲁诺只是听到他的声音，就立刻把米斯达用毯子裹起来，他从床上坐起来，拿睡袍披到身上说：“马上就来。”  
回应他的是迪奥逐渐远去的脚步。  
米斯达在毯子里露出两只大眼睛，他故意找事：“我也去！”  
乔鲁诺亲亲他的耳朵，米斯达很少有这么任性的一面，乔鲁诺乐意纵容他，所以他说：“来，你和我一块过去。”  
米斯达从毛毯里爬出来找衣服穿，没找到，大概是昨晚扔浴室了，乔鲁诺就给他找来一套自己的。米斯达高兴极了，他套好内裤就坐在床边穿上衣，乔鲁诺坐到床边的矮凳上，捧起米斯达的小腿放到自己的大腿上，细心的为米斯达套上一双新袜子。  
他们俩洗漱时又闹来闹去，来到客厅时就只有恩雅婆婆坐在沙发上。  
莱奥斯在另一边的餐厅给他俩打招呼，闻到饭香，米斯达的肚子适时的咕咕叫，他抬眼去看乔鲁诺。乔鲁诺揉揉米斯达的肚子，又亲他一口，放他去吃饭。  
米斯达喜欢吃牛角面包，他在其中一只面包身上涂了一层果酱，然后去沙发那边把它喂给乔鲁诺吃。  
“恩雅婆婆，乔鲁诺好点了吗？”米斯达问。  
恩雅递给他一个小布袋，说：“没想到你还怪可靠的，小少爷已经好了九成。剩下一层得靠这个小袋子里药，下午把它倒进浴桶里再让少爷舒舒服服的泡两个小时就能痊愈了。”  
这个很简单，米斯达接过小布袋放到裤子口袋里。  
快到中午阿帕基打电话催米斯达回去，米斯达支支吾吾找理由不愿回家。好说歹说，总算让阿帕基同意他吃完晚饭再回家。  
乔鲁诺被甜蜜冲昏了头脑，看米斯达打电话才想起米斯达还有个家，他的家不是自己。  
阿帕基蹲在院子里发愁，米斯达真是长大了翅膀硬了，连家都不愿回了。  
“你又不能陪他到老，毕竟有了翅膀，就应该试着放手让他飞。”布加拉提给他擦擦汗，然后一针见血的指出。  
“就算飞的很远很远？”阿帕基问。  
“飞的再远也是我们的家人，和我们的关系永远不变。”天气很热，布加拉提懒得做饭：“我们出去吃吧？好久没有吃过外面的东西了。”  
阿帕基心疼起恋人，他们忙起来是真的很忙，闲下来还要为家里那两个小的操心，每天做饭做家务都要花费不少精力和时间，他们似乎沉沦在这日复一日的琐碎里，别说是出去吃东西就是逛街约会看电影都很少有。  
不该是这样的，平淡固然很好，可索然无味就令人难过了，米斯达和纳兰迦会长大会离开，只是时间早晚的问题，而他和布加拉提也会有崭新的生活。阿帕基拉着布加拉提的手，有涓涓细流在他心内流淌，他想说些什么呢，“不如我们趁这个假期单独旅行吧”，可他还没张口，布加拉提就回握住他的手，眼里露出星星点点的笑意。长久以来的默契让阿帕基瞬间理解布加拉提微笑背后的回应，他在告诉他一切已经安排妥当。就像无数个晴空里的飞翔，这份信任和默契曾被每一朵云彩见证。  
米斯达端着一个装满紫色葡萄的玻璃果盘进了浴室，乔鲁诺泡在浴桶里，额头上生出细密的汗。米斯达拿桌子上准备好的手绢为乔鲁诺擦汗。这张小桌子架在浴桶旁，桌子上除了有米斯达刚端来的葡萄，还有几盘小点心，三个牛角面包一瓶果酱，一盘蔬菜沙拉和两杯加冰的苹果气泡水，不过最显眼的还是插着两朵鸢尾花的细口花瓶。  
紫色葡萄很大颗，剥掉紫色外衣是令人垂涎欲滴、仿若透明的青色果实。米斯达剔除葡萄籽，把这颗光溜溜的正滴着水的小果子喂到乔鲁诺嘴里。乔鲁诺嚼了两口绵软多汁的葡萄，就去含米斯达的手指，将他指肚的汁液全都吃进嘴里。  
米斯达赤裸着上身坐到浴桶边缘，往自己嘴里塞了一枚葡萄。乔鲁诺好奇的看着，米斯达不用剥葡萄皮，只是用手指一捏，青色的果实就滑进了他的嘴里。  
“这是什么绝技吗？”乔鲁诺挪到米斯达坐着的地方，用头挨着米斯达的腰，像只依偎母狮的孱弱小狮子，仰脸问米斯达。  
米斯达摸摸他脊背翘起的蝴蝶骨，他这个吃葡萄的方法是跟阿帕基学的，可以说是懒人必备，纳兰迦进入他们家的第一个夏天就最先学会这个技能。但米斯达是绝不会把事情说的那么简单的，他清清嗓子：“是绝技，你要学吗？我可以教你，不过乔鲁诺要给我什么呢？”  
乔鲁诺头一歪舔舔米斯达的人鱼线，直到他快舔进米斯达阴毛蛰伏的地方，米斯达连忙叫停：“够，够了！”  
“等我泡完澡就给你你最想要的东西。”乔鲁诺意有所指，他在米斯达的腰上落下一连串湿热的吻。  
米斯达确实缠着乔鲁诺要了好多次，他不懂乔鲁诺为何迟迟不占有他。不过他们总能用其他方式找到快乐，可是在得知乔鲁诺两天后要回英国一段时间，米斯达就疯了一样试图引诱乔鲁诺进入自己。  
如果乔鲁诺爱上和他做爱的感觉，即使回到英国的家也会不舍得他吧。  
乔鲁诺并不清楚米斯达的心思，他只认为米斯达是单纯的想要做爱。如果他能知道米斯达的担心，他肯定会不可思议又怜惜，因为米斯达就是他的太阳，太阳只会是他一生的追逐。  
米斯达给乔鲁诺一只完好无损的葡萄，自己也拿了一颗为乔鲁诺做示范，可乔鲁诺总也学不会。米斯达就亲自捏了一颗放到乔鲁诺嘴里，他让乔鲁诺微张着嘴，用自己的手指抵住乔鲁诺的舌头，然后命令乔鲁诺像吸他阴茎一样去吸这颗葡萄，同时他撤出手拿出一张完好无损的葡萄皮。  
乔鲁诺瞪大眼睛嚼了嚼葡萄，把籽吐到米斯达等在他嘴边的手心里。他眼睛亮晶晶的：“米斯达，还要。”  
在两人一个不厌其烦的教、一个求知若渴的学的过程中，一盘葡萄见了底。米斯达定的闹钟响起时，乔鲁诺正和米斯达交换着彼此口中的葡萄汁液。  
米斯达轻轻推开乔鲁诺，太阳穴砰砰直跳，他说：“时间到了，乔鲁诺，你得兑现承诺。”  
乔鲁诺从浴桶里出来，腿间的硬物已经不疼也不痒了，只是粗硬的吓人。  
米斯达终于怕了：“原来它真有这么大啊……”  
“你以为那是过敏吗？”乔鲁诺轻笑，很喜欢米斯达用这种方式肯定他。他把花洒打开，温热的水柱喷涌而下，淋到他们身上。  
他帮米斯达把裤子脱下，看到套着自己内裤的米斯达，乔鲁诺有些舍不得脱下它。他们俩在朦胧的水线里裸裎相对，乔鲁诺吻着米斯达的眼睛，一路往下去，他渐渐跪到湿淋淋的地板上，含着米斯达不知何时硬起来的阴茎。  
米斯达弓起腰，两只手难耐的撑在玻璃门上，乔鲁诺并不会太多技巧，而且他也用不着，他只需一边吞吐阴茎一边用他含情脉脉的绿色眼睛望着米斯达，米斯达就能很快投降。  
可乔鲁诺故意放慢速度，他沿着柱身舔起那两颗鼓鼓的卵蛋，米斯达被刺激的呻吟着，颤抖着，根本站不住，他的脚趾蜷缩紧紧扒着地板，支撑他整个身体重量的就只是这十只脆弱的脚趾和乔鲁诺那条滑向深渊的舌头。  
乔鲁诺舔着米斯达的穴口，将它逐渐软出成一个供舌尖进出的小孔，高挺的鼻尖戳着米斯达的阴茎和卵蛋，不时有阴毛刮过他的鼻子，他嗅到一股骚味，骚的像是一团烈火，连阴毛上的水滴也无法将它浇灭。  
然后他的舌头又回到米斯达的阴茎上，激烈的吞吐这根欲柱，花洒淋下的水也颇有节奏感的打在米斯达的胸肌和乳头上，米斯达承受不住的向后倒去，乔鲁诺环住他的腰，舌头也在米斯达龟头的小孔处用力一吸。  
米斯达含混不清叫喊的声音埋入噼里啪啦的水声中，他带着哭腔难为情的去推乔鲁诺的头，可乔鲁诺固执的不躲开，迎接米斯达射进嘴里的精液。  
“要做吗？米斯达？”乔鲁诺吐掉嘴里的精液问。  
他们未经擦洗就把湿淋淋的身子扔到床单上，米斯达把毯子踢到地上，乔鲁诺在他后腰垫了一个枕头，枕头很快就浸出水。乔鲁诺涂满药膏的手指来到米斯达刚被撬了一个小孔的后穴，米斯达也配合的大张着腿，借着垫高的后腰，乔鲁诺可以清晰的看清米斯达射精后很快又半硬起来的阴茎和水嫩嫩的后穴。  
窗外是不绝于耳的蝉鸣声，屋内燥热又潮湿，米斯达把热汗全都蹭到乔鲁诺身上，在他耳边哼哼唧唧的叫唤，他呻吟的声音越来越大，一直都在不停地喊着乔鲁诺的名字，后来变成乔鲁诺的昵称或者他从别处学来的可以调动乔鲁诺情欲的称呼，他叫乔鲁诺“哥哥”“爸爸”“老公”，求他干他。米斯达并不怕也不害羞，因为蝉鸣会替他掩盖去这放浪的一面。  
乔鲁诺的阴茎埋在米斯达灵魂深处，像一只无形的手握住米斯达的精神内核，那是他作为一个人最深层的无法被人窥见的性器官，可是乔鲁诺却找到它逗弄它，折磨的他放声大叫不成人形，他在操他的魂。  
他们在床上做了两次，又去窗口做了一次，浴室里也做了一次，地毯上到处都有他们的精液，最后米斯达也记不清这个屋子里还有什么地方是他们没有做过的，他像是最不知羞耻的动物，在这个房间里和他的爱人抵死缠绵。  
米斯达坐在书桌上打开双腿，他的胳膊环着乔鲁诺的脖子，被操熟的后穴紧紧吸着乔鲁诺的阴茎，两条长腿也紧夹着乔鲁诺的腰，乔鲁诺的耻骨把米斯达的两瓣屁股扇得又红又肿。米斯达觉得自己快要死了，他报复性地轻咬乔鲁诺左肩那个星星状的胎记，可心里又想永无休止的做下去。乔鲁诺透过窗户看到外面高高的树绿绿的叶蓝蓝的天，他一生的夙愿仿佛在此刻实现，他不是在这间小房间里和米斯达做爱，他是在大千世界里操米斯达，所有生灵都可以为他们见证。  
他随着操弄的节奏，凑到米斯达耳边，低声说：“  
我的情欲大  
纷纷飘下  
缀满树枝窗棂  
唇涡，胸埠，股壑  
平原远山，路和路  
都覆盖着我的情欲  
因为第二天，又纷纷飘下  
更静，更大，我的情欲......”  
每念一句他就狠狠地操弄几下，他揽着米斯达的脖子去咬他的喉结，读到唇、胸、股这些字眼，乔鲁诺又停顿下来，去吻米斯达的唇、胸、股。  
更静，更大的情欲都被他纷纷浇灌入米斯达体内，烫的米斯达屁股痉挛着撒下更多的爱欲……

27

晚上米斯达自然是没有回家，他走路颤颤巍巍，一副被人操弄得狠了的样子，阿帕基和布加拉提要是见到他定能猜出是怎么回事。  
致电给阿帕基时，米斯达很忐忑，扔给乔鲁诺去解释，自己干脆躲起来不听。  
见乔鲁诺回来，他立马从毯子里露出毛茸茸的脑袋问：“怎么样？阿帕基是不是把你臭骂一顿，然后非要来接我回去？”  
“你把他说的真恐怖，阿帕基答应了，好像并不是很生气。”乔鲁诺穿的清爽，但挡不住他一副餍足的样子。  
他隔着毯子为米斯达揉腰，米斯达哼哼唧唧的喊疼，其实疼不疼他心里知道，他就是想让乔鲁诺宠他，乔鲁诺的动作果然更加轻柔了。  
“晚饭想吃什么？拿进来吃怎么样？”乔鲁诺捋顺米斯达的头发问。  
米斯达用胳膊垫着脸，照眼前晃动着的乔鲁诺的胳膊咬一口，又很快松口：“出去吃吧，不然大家都会知道咱们俩躲起来做什么了。”  
乔鲁诺没说话，他们俩的动静那么大，大家早就知道是怎么一回事了。  
到了吃饭时间，乔鲁诺扶着米斯达下楼，米斯达站起来走动才觉得屁股被乔鲁诺凿开一个洞，再难闭合。他隐约看到餐桌前坐了迪奥、莱奥斯和恩雅婆婆，立刻不让乔鲁诺扶了，自己动作僵硬的坐到椅子上。  
乔鲁诺给米斯达盛了一碗清淡的海鲜粥，米斯达扒着吃几口，莱奥斯还一脸关切的给他准备了一个小食盘，全都是他这几天比较喜欢吃的东西，别人都没有，只有他有。  
“米斯达，吃完饭把这个药丸吃了，你会轻松很多。”恩雅婆婆用餐巾擦擦嘴，递给米斯达一个小药瓶：“按你们今天下午那个做法，这个药最好吃五粒。”  
米斯达一口粥含在嘴里差点喷出去，他脸红的看着桌上这几个人，大家都露出心照不宣心知肚明的眼神。他好后悔下来吃饭！  
迪奥却稳稳的喝汤，一言不发。  
吃完饭，乔鲁诺在给米斯达放洗澡水，米斯达则慢吞吞的移到楼下拿莱奥斯之前说的布丁，走到楼梯拐角迎面撞上抱臂等在那里的迪奥。  
米斯达对他仍心有余悸，他捧着布丁想要从迪奥旁边绕过去。  
“你不能总是勾引他。”迪奥说。  
米斯达很不服气，但他不吭声。  
“你该不会真的以为他会和你厮混一辈子？乔鲁诺既然选择接任家族就得娶妻生子。我不介意他养着你，他的妻子也不会介意。”迪奥的劣根性蠢蠢欲动，他看到米斯达缩起脖子，可怜兮兮，这种小狗就应该被摧毁信念。  
“我相信乔鲁诺。”米斯达根本没放在心上。  
迪奥又说：“他回英国是见未婚妻。”根本子虚乌有。  
米斯达有些烦躁：“我知道他回去是为了帮你。你可能就是太坏了才让对方那么生气不肯原谅你，而且你自己不去解决问题，乔鲁诺帮你你却还在这边污蔑他，你……”  
他说不出话来了，被迪奥卡着脖子推到墙边问：“你又知道什么？”  
迪奥从米斯达那该死的黑色眼睛里没有看到屈服和畏惧，布丁被砸的稀烂，米斯达两只手拽着迪奥的胳膊反抗。  
透过米斯达，迪奥看到了那只被他关进焚烧炉里的小狗，那条狗叫什么名字？是丹还是丹尼？  
迪奥松开手，米斯达大声咳了一阵，说：“这是你第二次动手，我不会再给你动手的机会。”  
迪奥讶然，就凭这么一个小东西？  
米斯达没再说什么，他艰难的蹲到地上收拾，然后又拖着沉重的步伐下楼重新拿了一块布丁，再经过拐角时，迪奥已经不在那里了，米斯达对着那幅自画像轻轻吐出一声：“靠。”  
站在楼梯顶端的迪奥看着米斯达的一举一动，他的手指又蠢蠢欲动。  
米斯达仰脸看到他，假装没看到的溜走了。  
“你出去了好久。”米斯达刚进门，乔鲁诺就接过布丁去亲他的脸：“快来泡会儿澡。”  
他又把自己亲手套上去的衣服从米斯达身上脱下，米斯达也懒懒的躺在藤椅里听他指挥，举个胳膊抬条腿，最后和乔鲁诺光溜溜的坐进水温适中的浴桶里吃布丁。  
米斯达实在太累了，他泡了一会儿就没忍住，在舒服的水温里昏昏欲睡，最后乔鲁诺喂他吃了恩雅婆婆给的药，才带他回床上休息。  
轻拍着米斯达的背部直到米斯达完全进入梦乡，乔鲁诺轻手轻脚的出了房间。  
在一片黑暗里房间里，绿色的眼睛和红色的眼睛对峙着。“我说过，不准你碰他。”乔鲁诺冷冷道。  
“他跟你告状了？”迪奥问。  
“米斯达不会说，是我自己发现的。” 乔鲁诺说： “你打算毁约？”  
屋内突然亮了起来，迪奥从桌子后面走出来，说：“我保证不会再动他。”  
“我怎么相信你？”  
“你除了信我没别的办法。放心，我们各自的软肋都被捏在对方手里。我只是想玩弄他，看你到底迷恋他什么。”迪奥眯起眼睛。  
乔鲁诺怒极，反而勾起嘴角：“那你得到什么结论？”  
“你眼光不赖。”迪奥背过身去。  
“夸奖接受。但请不要用‘玩’这个字眼。”  
“我不喜欢被人威胁。”  
“是吗，刚好我也不喜欢。”乔鲁诺又说：“但你得习惯。”  
迪奥沉默，毕竟是他有求于这个小魔鬼。  
“父亲，拜托你一件事。”  
迪奥咬牙笑：“我以为你只会威胁人呢。”  
“如果你喜欢，也可以把这当作威胁。”  
“说。”  
乔鲁诺认真盯着迪奥的眼睛：“帮我照顾好米斯达，虽然我只离开半个月，可我还是不放心。拜托你。”  
拜托你照顾好我的米斯达。乔鲁诺坐在飞机里，望着窗外的蓝天白云，心却遥遥挂在米斯达身上。  
米斯达站在高高的田野上，用手遮挡刺眼的阳光，他试图寻找乔鲁诺乘坐的飞机。  
“愚蠢。”迪奥陪在旁边，给他这个行为下定语。  
乔鲁诺没理他，因为他也觉得自己这样很傻，他赌气一般不看了，准备回家。  
“我回我家。”米斯达和迪奥来到岔路口，“等乔鲁诺的好消息吧，他会让你们重归于好的。”  
迪奥直接转身离开。  
米斯达发现，每当他提到迪奥那位远在英国的“恋人”，迪奥都会不高兴，搞不明白，真是差劲的大人。  
纳兰迦就守在门口，见到米斯达他连忙小跑过来，嘴里还吃着代表秋天的花生糖，这是米斯达为了贿赂他专门买的。  
“阿帕基没有生气，你不在的这几天他都很开心！”纳兰迦打着小报告。  
米斯达很纳闷，阿帕基能够容许他在乔鲁诺家住三天已经很难得了，竟然还没有生气？  
他和纳兰迦一起进院子，只见阿帕基在哼着小曲弯腰剪花枝，看上去的确是很高兴的样子。  
米斯达瞧准时机，连忙打招呼：“阿帕基，我回来啦！”  
“终于舍得回来了，洗手帮布加拉提做饭去吧。”阿帕基看都没看他一眼。  
这太反常了，米斯达凑上去说：“是我啊！”  
阿帕基挥开他说：“瞧见了，是你！米斯达，怎么了？我还得放鞭炮迎接你回来吗？”  
“那倒不用……”真是见了鬼了，阿帕基竟然真的没有发怒。  
“给我糖！我吃秋天糖！”纳兰迦在一旁邀功，嘴里嗦着糖发出丝丝的声音。  
米斯达逃过一劫正高兴，自然是纳兰迦要什么给他买什么。而且几天未见，米斯达也非常想念他，看纳兰迦手舞足蹈的可爱样子，米斯达就把他搂怀里晃来晃去，一直晃到厨房去。  
布加拉提没在做饭，他在洗水果，有杏子和葡萄。米斯达不爱吃杏，可看到葡萄又让他联想到一些绮丽的画面，米斯达赶紧拿了一个洗好的杏子。  
“怎么突然吃这个了？”布加拉提问：“专门给你洗了葡萄呢。”  
“好久没吃过了，想尝尝。”米斯达只能这么说，咬了一口杏，果然是不喜欢的味道。  
“今晚吃什么？我先准备。”米斯达挽起袖子。  
布加拉提拿了一个小花盘装水果，冲米斯达眨眨眼，说：“今晚出去吃，有事相商。”  
坐在颇有情调的饭店里，当纳兰迦开始吃第二碗茶碗蒸时，布加拉提和阿帕基对视一眼，说出二人的计划。  
“去旅行？去哪里旅行？”米斯达问。  
布加拉提回道：“可能会去海边，不过有一个法国的展会挺有意思的，我们也想去看看。而且正好赶上电影节结束，比较热闹，大概也会逛逛周边的国家。”  
“你们想去的话就一起去，不想去的话就在家里照顾好自己。”阿帕基补充。  
纳兰迦拿着勺子不知道该如何抉择，他既想跟着布加拉提旅行，又想和福葛一起玩，福葛说要教他玩游戏给他看养的小猫。  
米斯达倒是很干脆：“我不去了，纳兰迦你呢？”  
“我，我……”纳兰迦很苦恼，挣扎半天，他说：“我要礼物！”  
没想到这还不是重点，接着阿帕基又抛下一道惊雷：“我们打算出发后把家里重修一下。装修期间你们俩可以暂时住何塞便利店楼上，已经和他说过了。”  
米斯达晚上回家后抱着乔鲁诺留给他的手机大吐苦水：“所以我和纳兰迦就要被赶去住便利店了！”  
乔鲁诺求之不得，他提出让他俩住到自己家，见米斯达犹豫，又列出了种种好处，米斯达终于心动应下。  
阿帕基和布加拉提都是行动派，安排好家里的花草，就买了机票急急奔向迟来的“蜜月”。  
米斯达还没放学。初中部比高中部提前三天放暑假，纳兰迦今天考完试便不用再去学校，等到开学他就和福葛一样，是名高中生了。  
福葛帮他收拾好小包袱，说：“你要不去我家住吧？”  
纳兰迦摇摇头，他见过福葛的爸爸，觉得那是个很可怕的人，他有一种类似小动物的天生的趋利避害的本能。  
福葛知道纳兰迦在担心什么，他暂时还不能像乔鲁诺对待米斯达那样给纳兰迦撑起一把保护伞，但他正在努力，那一天很快就会到来。  
他正要把床铺卷起来，一本书从纳兰迦枕头底下滑了出来，福葛没想到纳兰迦还会看书，他拿起那本书，等纳兰迦想要阻止时已经晚了。  
“你看过了？”福葛的声音跟平日很不一样。  
纳兰迦点点头，又立马摇摇头，辩解道：“那不是我的！那是米斯达的！”  
福葛坐到椅子上，把书抚平放到书桌上说：“把你看到的都忘了。”  
“怎么忘啊？”纳兰迦一头雾水，他不明白福葛为什么会不高兴，索性心一横凑过去，把自己的嘴唇和福葛的嘴唇贴到一起。  
这实在是个过于干净的吻，带着纳兰迦懵懂而又青涩的情意，他比坐在椅子里的福葛高出一截，低头看着福葛说：“我不会忘记刚才那个叫做亲吻。”  
在纳兰迦吻上来的那一刻，福葛的心跳都要停止了，此刻听到纳兰迦的解释，他觉得自己又活了过来，他问：“第21页。接吻的行为只能来自两个互相喜欢的人身上。你明白吗？”  
纳兰迦凑上来又亲一口：“我看完了。”  
“你还知道什么？”福葛捏着他的下巴问。  
纳兰迦眼睛实诚的往下瞟，视线从福葛两腿之间打转，说：“你别以为我什么都不懂，我梦到你欺负我。”  
福葛血脉贲张，一股暖流流向他的四肢百骸，去他妈的克制。他把纳兰迦揽到自己大腿上坐下，一下一下的吻着他的眉眼。纳兰迦搂着福葛的脖子积极回应，甚至比福葛还要过分。  
直到院子里传出米斯达的声音，他俩才停止，真是风水轮流转。  
米斯达看福葛平日里一丝不苟的头发全乱了，也没往其他方面想，只是嘲笑了几句，就拿着自己早就收拾好的行李领着纳兰迦和福葛上了莱奥斯来接他们的车。  
莱奥斯对福葛并不陌生，也在宴会上见过手心里握着桂花酥的纳兰迦，像他这种上了年纪的人尤其喜欢纳兰迦这样的孩子，莱奥斯还特意给纳兰迦准备了小礼物。  
车里一派祥和，米斯达却开始担心起捉摸不透阴阳怪气的迪奥见到纳兰迦会不会“发疯”。  
可是迪奥表现得彬彬有礼，身着正装还举止得当，大家围在一起吃饭时甚至还能逗的纳兰迦爆笑，连恩雅婆婆都和蔼起来。  
怎么回事，米斯达人生里头一次怀疑自己不讨人喜欢。  
等到人都散去，客厅里只剩下米斯达和迪奥，米斯达想，或许是自己先入为主误会迪奥了，对方也许是个挺不错的人，只是偶尔会做出一些奇怪的举动。  
“米斯达，你怎么不吃杏子？”迪奥指了指桌子上的水果：“你吃了其他水果，唯独没有吃杏。”  
已经这么细心的发现他不爱吃杏了，米斯达为自己先前的误判感到后悔，他说：“我不喜欢吃杏。”  
迪奥突然勾起嘴角，露出一个极为恶劣的微笑：“那正好。不喜欢吃就把它吃光吧。”  
米斯达震惊着后退几步，果然没有误会他！这人就是个魔鬼！  
晚上米斯达趴在客厅写作业，纳兰迦在一旁吃这个吃那个，大家把好吃的捧到他面前供他挑选，纳兰迦吃的瘫在沙发里自言自语。  
“你这道题已经做二十分钟了。”迪奥提醒。  
米斯达烦躁的挠挠头，在题上狠狠划了几下，略过去不做了。他去翻乔鲁诺给他做的数学习题本，找有没有相似的题型好照搬着来，米斯达并不笨，正是因为他会举一反三，乔鲁诺才专门给他做了一本习题集，上面几乎囊括了他们可能会遇到的大部分题型。  
看着熟悉的字迹，米斯达开始难过起来。人多时他还只是会有些小小的遗憾，遗憾乔鲁诺不在场，但在这种时候他就会非常非常强烈的思念乔鲁诺，想的就连习题本都变得美丽起来，甚至连写题都是一种快乐。  
想到乔鲁诺是为自己远赴英国，迪奥终于有了一点良心，他来到米斯达身边指导起来。  
米斯达受宠若惊，在迪奥的帮助下，他很快完成作业。  
“你还有几天考试？”迪奥问。  
“三天。”  
“那你别去学校了，反正你去了也学不会，课堂上的东西不是说给差生听的。”  
“我不去岂不是更不懂？”  
“我盯着你复习。”  
撂下这一句，迪奥等待着米斯达的千恩万谢，但是并没有。  
米斯达只是震惊的张着嘴。  
“把嘴巴合上，蠢死了。”迪奥说完就上楼了。  
还真是个奇怪的人，是难以给他规定一条界线的人，米斯达这么认为。  
睡前又和乔鲁诺煲了很长时间的电话粥，米斯达躺在床上睡不着，他想念乔鲁诺，想得胸口疼，他们能看到同一片星空吗？打完电话，米斯达给乔鲁诺编辑一条短信「想你想的心惊肉跳。」，但是他觉得太肉麻了，就把它给删了。  
第二天一大早，米斯达就被迪奥叫醒背书，他能看出迪奥的不耐烦，他也同样不愿意学，两个人不知道为什么非要僵持着完成这个任务。高强度的学习终于告一段落，中午吃饭时福葛又来了，只不过是和他妈妈一起。  
“你看看他们。”福葛他不知从哪儿找来一只小猫给纳兰迦抱着玩。现在他看着相谈甚欢的母亲和迪奥，对米斯达说。  
米斯达抬头看一眼坐在院子里的两人：“看到了，为什么不坐屋里，晒死他。”  
“你没发现吗？”见米斯达不解，福葛指指自己的脸：“你不觉得我跟他很像吗？”  
晴天霹雳！米斯达抱着福葛的脸左瞧右瞧，纳兰迦看到不高兴了，他把猫咪放到米斯达脸上。  
米斯达被小猫软软的肉垫踩着脸，震惊着回给福葛一个难以言表的眼神。  
小猫有些急了，伸出爪子在米斯达脸上挠了几道，就跳下去跑了，纳兰迦去追它。  
米斯达擦擦脸，急着问：“这怎么说？你还能跟乔鲁诺是兄弟？”  
福葛脸色灰白道：“我不清楚，小时候对迪奥没印象，只记得乔纳森叔叔。”  
“我们可以偷他的头发做亲子鉴定！”  
福葛摇头，认为没什么意义。即使隔着一段距离，他也能看出母亲很开心，对所有人来说，他是谁的儿子根本就不重要。  
露琪亚终于见到那个让她魂牵梦萦的人，她在迪奥当年玩的最凶的时候，故意下药和他发生了关系。但那时她已经是福葛父亲的未婚妻，也和福葛父亲在前一天晚上同房，所以连她自己都搞不清楚福葛到底是谁的孩子。  
福葛父亲那么精明冷漠的人，一定早就做过鉴定，可他仍将福葛当作继承人培养，所以露西亚在心里安慰自己，也许福葛并不是迪奥的种。  
每当她生出身为一个母亲的恻隐之心，就又会发现福葛的恐怖之处。那孩子从小就有一双洞察万物的眼睛，被他那双眼睛看着，露西亚觉得自己的阴暗无处遁形。福葛被他父亲培养的冷漠非常，她也不敢提出一句反对， 更无法对福葛像正常母亲那样，却也无法做到丝毫不关心。  
直到见到纳兰迦，她才意识到自己全错了。  
纳兰迦的小猫蹿到这位女士脚底下，她抱起小猫放到纳兰迦怀里，又给纳兰迦拿了一块点心，说：“要对小猫好一点啊。”  
“你刚才说的那些我会考虑。”迪奥回答她的请求。  
露西亚整理一下裙子说：“福葛是个聪明孩子，他一定会让你盈利。”  
最后迪奥终于答应投资，不过看在露西亚拿出嫁妆做担保的前提下。  
迪奥根本不记得露西亚，她的身份就只是福葛的母亲，莱迪雅家族的女儿。  
露西亚明白，这点她从一开始就明白，那双红色眼睛一直以来在追逐什么人，她都明白。  
“福葛，这件事能让乔鲁诺知道吗？”米斯达问。  
福葛捏捏鼻梁：“别傻了米斯达，或许乔鲁诺早就发现端倪了。”  
米斯达不做声了，他拍拍福葛的肩膀说：“不论如何，你都是福葛。你看我连自己父母是谁都不知道，而且就算我亲生父母找我我也不认，我就只认阿帕基！”  
“谢谢你，米斯达。”福葛具有坚定的信念，这些事还不足以让他颓丧：“我在做一个项目，后期也许会找乔鲁诺联手，我想从家里脱离出来。”  
“你那么聪明，肯定行。”米斯达莫名相信福葛绝不会失败。  
“借你吉言。”  
福葛他们离开后，小猫也和纳兰迦混熟了，纳兰迦走一步它跟一步，乖的不像只猫。  
“倒像你。”迪奥对米斯达说。  
米斯达想起福葛，对迪奥就有气：“不写了！”  
迪奥按着他的胳膊，眼睛里没有丝毫温度，米斯达感觉自己的胳膊都快断了，迪奥把笔塞到他手里说：“接着写。”  
米斯达整条胳膊疼麻无比，连笔都握不住，但他不敢不写。  
迪奥又凑过来，米斯达微微发抖，怕极了他。但是迪奥却捏着米斯达的下巴，看他脸上被猫抓的痕迹皱眉，乔鲁诺若是看到这几道，指不定心里要怎么痛，还要说他不履行任务。  
这么一想，迪奥就让恩雅婆婆为米斯达脸上并不严重的小猫抓痕做了药膏。  
这并不能收买米斯达，晚上和乔鲁诺打电话时，米斯达委委屈屈向恋人诉苦，说自己被逼着学习的痛。  
乔鲁诺握着手机，在英国简直连一秒钟都待不下去，他不知道自己之前那些没有米斯达的日子是怎么过的？风一吹好像就过完了。乔纳森已经有些松动了，他或许可以提前回去，但他没有和米斯达说，他怕万一不能提前回去，只会让米斯达白高兴一场。  
英国的雾特别大，似乎整日都在被雾笼罩，乔鲁诺不关心雾也不关心雨，他每天都在担心米斯达的一切，吃喝拉撒事无巨细，甚至让莱奥斯专门做了一个米斯达的“起居注”。  
看着莱奥斯呈递上来的消息，乔鲁诺总是又笑又难过，这些本来应该是他和米斯达一起经历的。  
电话那头的米斯达还在撒着小脾气，乔鲁诺对着手机轻轻落下好多吻。吻你万千，我的米斯达。  
考试那天，迪奥的“严刑拷打”终于有了成效，短短三天时间并不能让米斯达提升很多，但是卷子上的题米斯达大多都有印象，他对考试卸下恐惧，也就写的更加气定神闲了。走出考场，米斯达看到了那个令他恶心至极的人。对方并没有看到他，米斯达趁他不注意赶紧跑走了，如果他不走，很可能会再次朝那个人渣脸上挥拳头。  
“查清楚了？”迪奥问忠心耿耿的手下。  
“查清楚了，确实如资料所言。”  
“你知道该怎么做。”  
手下点点头，立即退下。  
恩雅说：“迪奥大人，这个人会突然出现，肯定是有什么目的。我们是不是要等到小少爷回来，让他动手为好？”  
迪奥拿出一支飞镖射向罗盘，看都不看结果：“等不了那么久了，况且乔鲁诺的手里不能沾那种脏血。真有趣，他不怕我，却怕那种烂渣。”  
恩雅知道他在说米斯达，她看出迪奥大人对那孩子的关注非比寻常。  
米斯达第二天考完试并没有再见到那个人，他松了口气，却不知道对方已经失去了某个祸害女孩子的器官。

 

28

纳兰迦养的小猫长大一些，依然粘人，最喜欢被爱抚，常常蜷到大家腿上打呼噜，有米斯达、纳兰迦和小猫在，庄园比平时热闹多了，充满了生机与活力。  
米斯达成天掰着手指头过日子，每天都要算上好几遍。他经常会去花房，这是连迪奥都不会来的地方，在这里米斯达可以独自一人安安静静地想念乔鲁诺。他有时候也会想，等乔鲁诺回来了，一定要试试在花房里做爱的感觉，可是左等右等乔鲁诺还是没回来。  
米斯达蔫蔫的。  
迪奥看了稀奇，猜到原因之后他还往米斯达这匹瘦弱的精神骆驼身上狂加稻草：“你应该知道男人要是得到一件东西就不会再有兴趣了。”  
米斯达不想知道，反正他不是那样的男人，乔鲁诺也不是。  
“乔鲁诺和你做完就觉得你无趣了。”迪奥继续说。  
米斯达不信。  
“你不白，还很高，皮肤粗糙。在英国有很多围着乔鲁诺转的漂亮小女孩。”迪奥说：“女孩的胸脯和你的胸肌不一样。”  
米斯达当然知道不一样，他回到挂满自己相片和画作的卧室对着乔鲁诺的枕头拳打脚踢。乔鲁诺再不回来，他就去英国找他，他要看看英国的小姑娘如何可爱。  
他很无聊，在房间里翻翻找找，倒真给他找到一个大大的箱子，就像是故事书里海盗们或者冒险家一直在探寻的百宝箱。也没有上锁，估计不是什么贵重东西，那样米斯达就能心安理得的打开它了。  
看清里面东西的一瞬间，米斯达捂住了嘴，真的是捂住了嘴，因为里面全都是和他有关的东西。  
大到他用过的修理花草的工具，小到阿波罗巧克力的包装袋，甚至还有如果不是现在看到，他一辈子都不会放在心上的——一只随手折的纸扇。  
这些都是多么微不足道的东西，可是却有人拿它们当作宝贝一样私藏在箱子里。  
乔鲁诺到底是用怎样的心情爱着他？恐怕是比他看到的这些加起来还要多。米斯达摸着箱子，被充盈着的幸福包围，甚至从胃部生出一种奔腾着的呕吐感，那是心肝颤动的过于凶猛，发出连身体都负荷不了的快乐。  
他连忙冲到床上抱着乔鲁诺的枕头狂亲一通，然后趴在枕头上给乔鲁诺打电话。  
米斯达的手指因为快乐打着抖，不小心滑进了相册，他刚想退出，却发现相册里存的全都是他的相片。那么多张照片老老实实的待在这里，就像乔鲁诺，他从不言语，却藏着深情。  
米斯达拿着手机跑去花房，经过客厅时迪奥在和一个陌生的英俊男人交谈，看到米斯达突然跑出来，他们就不说话了。  
迪奥问他去哪里，米斯达说去约会。然后飞快的跑走了。  
花房里到处都是虫鸣，米斯达累得躺在草地上喘着气。等他把气喘匀，就连忙拿起手机拨了那个心心念念的号码，从来都是他打电话给乔鲁诺，无论那边的乔鲁诺在做什么，都会在铃声响三声以内接。  
嘀—— 第一声，米斯达紧紧抓着草叶。  
嘀———— 第二声，米斯达坐了起来。  
第三声还没响，乔鲁诺的声音就从电话那头传来：“米斯达。”  
米斯达心跳的好厉害，木木的说不出一句话，乔鲁诺只能听到他的呼吸声。  
“米斯达？”乔鲁诺觉出不对，声音大了许多：“怎么了？你别不说话，米斯达！”  
再多叫几声我的名字，乔鲁诺，这是你心里一直想要喊出来的吧？到底有多久你只能在心里偷偷喊呢？  
“乔鲁诺，”米斯达声音有些沙哑，隔着传声筒却格外性感，乔鲁诺走得飞快，他听到米斯达说：“雾气散开成舞蹈的形体/一只银色的海鸥从西天滑落/有时一片帆/高高/高高在上的星星。  
或者一条船的黑色十字/孤独的/有时清晨醒来/连我的灵魂也是湿的/海远远地发声/又发声/这是港口/此时我爱你。”  
“我永远爱你，乔鲁诺。我想你，快回来。”米斯达说。  
乔鲁诺的手指快要把手机抓烂，他问：“你知道了？”  
“你还想要小蚂蚱吗？”  
“一生所求。”  
米斯达说：“你给我唱首歌，我就给你做。”  
“你想听什么？”乔鲁诺低低的笑了。  
“随便什么都行。”  
乔鲁诺想了想，他清了清嗓子：“我唱歌不好听，不过一直都想把这首歌唱给你听。  
很想轻抚你/所以避开你/宁愿用距离/去令你好奇/回避过眼神/先偷偷喘气/吩咐手臂/放在原地……”  
🎵

传闻浪漫太快  
爱恋都走得快  
才会 迟迟未步向你  
说一世爱护你

情太过汹涌至深海  
而我却会忍耐  
但求来日你醒过来  
这份情像翅膀打开  
还没有相拥别意外  
神教会我等待，  
待情流像细水 才去承诺你  
拿一生兑换爱

……

🎵

嘭嘭嘭！  
天边接连不断炸出美丽的烟花，或许是在为明天的烟火大会做准备。  
米斯达很使劲儿的把手机紧贴着自己耳朵，可他还是听不清楚对面的声音，他大着嗓子喊：“乔鲁诺！”  
一声很清晰的回应从他的背后传来。  
米斯达僵硬的回过头，看到黑夜里乔鲁诺的脸被烟花忽闪着打亮，他一只手拿着手机贴在耳边，用米斯达能听到的声音把剩下的歌唱完。  
\- 三年后 -  
今天是纳兰迦高中毕业的日子。  
阿帕基和布加拉提为这一天准备了很久，从服装到发型都给纳兰迦打理的井井有条，布加拉提一再地检查，生怕出什么乱子。  
“福葛呢？”阿帕基问。  
纳兰迦身穿一套定制的毕业礼服，不高兴地撇着嘴：“别提了，他在忙，可能晚点到，也有可能赶不上。”  
“米斯达今天有场比赛，乔鲁诺去接他，他们估计只能赶得上聚餐了。”布加拉提说。  
米斯达高中毕业后就搬出去和乔鲁诺同居，他果然留在本地一所不错的大学，大一时他在乔鲁诺的支持下参加游泳比赛并取得了不错的成绩，之后就经常收到比赛邀请，不过米斯达并不打算以此为业，问起原因，他说他会在毕业后和乔鲁诺一起工作，游泳将永远作为他的爱好。  
令人吃惊的却是乔鲁诺，他没有参加毕业考试，也没有读大学，高中结束就把自己的生意摆到台面上来了。他到底挣了多少钱又多会挣钱，看看福葛如今脱离家族还能够和家族分庭抗衡就知道了。  
按说乔鲁诺应该忙的团团转，可他永远有时间陪伴米斯达，从不让恋人孤单，他也经常教导米斯达他那一套“生意经”，米斯达耳濡目染下很快就能和他一起做些事。他们的感情不减分毫，反而随着年龄与日俱增。  
乔鲁诺驱车去游泳馆，他戴一副茶色遮阳镜，耳朵上的耳钉在阳光的折射下熠熠生辉。  
耳洞是他高二那年和米斯达分开时在英国打的，听浪漫的当地人说，“当你在打耳洞时思念最爱的人，就能和对方获得永恒幸福”，他心动了。回来后，米斯达亲自磨了一对耳钉送给他，此后每年乔鲁诺过生日，米斯达都会送他一对自己做的耳饰。很多人都打趣乔鲁诺家里有一个占有欲强的爱人。  
布加拉提和阿帕基坐到了给家属预留的座位，看着纳兰迦昂首挺胸的和校长握手，佩戴上象征此校的水仙花。  
“我记得米斯达毕业时和乔鲁诺在台上偷偷接吻被人拍成照片，宣传了好一阵。”  
“校长挺不错，当初米斯达那件事也是他开除了那个愚蠢主任。”阿帕基说：“没想到他还会把米斯达他们的照片当作校风开明的宣传。”  
“福葛还没来吗？”布加拉提看了一圈。  
阿帕基拍拍椅背说：“不靠谱！”  
校长瘦骨嶙峋却头发浓密，颇有文人相，他说：“……在今天这个特殊的日子里，你们有一位已经毕业并小有所成的优秀学长福葛将会为你们送上一首钢琴曲《Butterfly Waltz》，祝福你们今后的人生都如蝴蝶飞舞，轻盈美丽。”  
一阵掌声响起，只有纳兰迦忘记鼓掌，吃吃地看着台上那个身穿剪裁得体的西服、优雅俊朗又帅气逼人的福葛。福葛谢过大家，坐到了钢琴前，他说：“献给我的小猫，纳兰迦。”  
悠扬的钢琴声从福葛修长的手指下传出，似乎真的有一只小巧的蝴蝶从他的琴键里飞出来，画着亮晶晶的弧线绕过每一个人，它扇动翅膀惊醒了愣神的纳兰迦，纳兰迦拿着旁边同学递来的花，在他们鼓励的目光中奔向台；蝴蝶又在布加拉提的睫毛和阿帕基的眉心停留，他们俩脸上露出相似的充满爱意的笑容，手指也紧扣在一起。  
蝴蝶飞呀飞，飞出了礼堂，飞出了学校，飞到了一片碧蓝色的水域。  
它遮住了乔鲁诺的茶色眼镜，乔鲁诺取下眼镜，走到米斯达特意就给他的观众席。  
米斯达正对着他，戴着泳帽和泳镜冲他笑出牙齿，然后像一条世界上最坏最可爱的鱼一样跃入水底，朝他游来，一直游一直游……

 

 

Fin


End file.
